


romnor one shots and drabbles

by ccjasper



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccjasper/pseuds/ccjasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take requests btw you just gotta ask 0: not just for romnor!! other ships too- (this work is for romnor, so it'd be posted in a different work-)</p><p>a place to post all my romnor drabbles tbh, this includes the odd romnor + person c polyamory every once in a while!!<br/>enjoy yourself if you need more romnor because there's a different story per chapter ok<br/>also some other ships are mentioned smh enjoy yourselves (feel free to request aus in the comments, too!)</p><p>[ i have left the hetalia fandom, this fic is abandoned ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you're problematic tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are ppl flirtin with Romania he a gay

It was a bar, he and his boyfriend had gone there for a bit of fun - while both agreeing to stay sober. Sigurd kept a close eye on his boyfriend, as to not loose him if he thought it was time to leave. Though the Norwegian was starting to get a little upset with the looks that he was getting from women. He could even overhear a couple of shitty and obviously not sober pickup lines directed towards him, and it took all his strength not to walk over and shoo them off Alex.

Even if he wasn't returning their lines, he did keep that bright smile on his face - and Sigurd was beginning to think he liked it. Was he being possessive? That question was the only thing keeping him from walking over and grabbing Alexandru to go home. He felt bad, he should be able to leave him without thinking one of the admittedly not bad looking women hit a spot on his boyfriend - a metaphorical spot that would make the said one hitting on him a little better than Sigurd. Where the pros would weigh out the cons and he wouldn't be enough.

As soon as he stood up, from his seat a few stools down from the Romanian, the others attention directed to him, and he mouthed something that Sigurd couldn't quite make out, resulting in a questioning look from the Norwegian.

"Time to go?" He asked, straightening up his posture before prying himself away from his growing fanbase to make his way over to stand in front of Sig, who hesitantly nodded. "You bet."

The drive home was a long one, that's for sure. They'd left at nine and were maybe half way home by midnight. Sigurd just kept to himself for most of the drive, while Alexandru sat in the passenger seat - The driver couldn't quite convince himself that Alex hadn't had at least one or two drinks, knowing him when people offer things to him.

"So..."  
"So?"  
"Is something wrong?"

The question made Sigurd's blood boil, of course there was something wrong! He ignored the question, trying to give off vibes that he didn't want to talk about it - without actually talking about it. Thankfully, Alex seemed to take the hint.  
Take the hint as in he obviously noticed that Sigurd was bothered by something. "Hmm?" The Romanian seemed to get a little hyped up, and Sigurd swore that if he took his eyes off the road he'd see Alexandru's eyes light up, something that he almost regretted not looking to see. Was he proud of it?  
"What's wrong?" He asked, staring at the side of Sigurd's head as he drove. "Doesn't matter." Sigurd shrugged lightly, biting his lower lip.  
The Romanian only seemed to pipe up more, "Tell me." He insisted, earning a little hissy noise from Sigurd with his answer. "Why didn't you show them off?" He practically mumbled, but it didn't go unheard. It took Alexandru a moment to reply, but when it did come - it wasn't the answer to the question. "You're jealous."

Sigurd's cheeks puffed out, and a light pink dusted his cheeks. "Am not." This got him nowhere except a chuckle from his boyfriend. "Hot." Alex was clearly teasing, but still.  
"It's not-" He defended himself, his cheeks starting to heat up. He could feel it all too much.  
"If you weren't driving, I'd kiss you until neither of us could breathe." Alexandru shrugged, and Sigurd sharply swerved to the side of the road, parking the car.  
"I'm not driving anymore."


	2. Imagination Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based of imagination forest   
> seto!romania and marry!norway

In the heat of August, a summer breeze comes knocking again at the Norwegians window, shuffling the flowers that lay planted on the outer windowsill. With little to no thought, he set his half read book to the side and made his way over to the window - pushing it open to let in the sun, and the fleeting tweets of a birds song carrying away in the same breeze.  
 “Hey little guy, where on earth are you from” with a smile, he mostly spoke to himself as he stared out at the forest. Alone, at peace. Even without owning a clock - he could tell it was about three after noon. He knew how how simple this world seemed, and yes - he knew that it was him who was weird.   
He still had to wonder, though, why couldn't he be like the rest?

Far away and out of any humans site, a house stood in a forest of trees to be hid away from anyone. Could you bet that there's no one crazy enough to stop by? It's not like it's extremely known of, and Sigurd hadn't left the house since his mother got him out of the heat haze. Sacrificing her own snake for him.

Don't look in their eyes - as far as he knew, he possessed the ability to turn a human to stone. As the snake his mother has gave him that ability. A heart so cold it became ice, he knew he couldn't ever make a friend. All he could see for every day of his life was ever much more than what was outside his window.   
 He hadn't dared leave the house in so many years. Not after the event that happened when he was little, no no no. When he was little - before he died, he lived in this little house with his mother, who was also a 'monster' according to humans at the time.  
As a small child, he always wanted to leave the house, he was curious. The world outside to him was made from pictures in books from the shelves that built pretty far up his walls, so please could you forgive his mother for thinking such terrible things? His mother would never let him leave, ever.  
The one day he managed to get out and play in the nearby grass of the forest? Humans.  
His cry had gotten the attention of his mother, who came rushing to his side to fend off the two attackers. One she managed to turn to stone - which exhausted her to the point of coughing up blood.  
Soon they'd both been hit in the head with whatever the blunt object was, killing them both. On August 15th.  
The reason he was alive? His mother sacrificed her snake to him. The snake of combining eyes. The Queen snake. Not that he knew this, he just knew that he woke alone in his home. Hadn't left since.  
 "Will someone please let me see with my own eyes?" He whispered to himself, picking up the book again. It was interesting, about gorgons. A part of his identity - his grandmother was a gorgon and he was fascinated with her - even though she disappeared - on August 15th - when she was convinced that her husband was dead, his mother was half gorgon and half human. What was he? His mother had him with a human. He took on a fully human body, too. Just.. with his ability.

Long long long since before he was born, it had always been a cruel world. Why else would his mother and grandmother be stuck in the heat haze? But there was a burning life inside him, and he knew it would never go out.

He hummed softly, "Hey hey, when will that knock ever come? I just cant wait to see what kind of future is out there.." He would wait to hear the sound of knocking - a beautiful call at his door.  
Never the less his past, he'd always dreamed about what life would be like - as he stared at the book in a daze, and just then he could hear soft calling of a voice in the wind.

He jumped back, knocking his tea all over the desk. What could he do as he stared at the door without a thing in the way - aside from the book that had slid from his grip in his leap back. "Don’t look in their eyes…or they’ll be turned into stone." His parents had always earnestly told him this, and surely his eyes were to be treated in just the same way. Just as the stories go in all his books - he was sure they'd run far away, but he didn't blame them for being way to afraid. The world was just not made to love someone like him. A monster.

Knock Knock Knock and the sound is loud, although he'd never heard a knock upon his door - so he was scared.   
Oh god he needed to think straight. Hearing a knock at his door, he never thought he'd hear such a beating thing. Quickly, he went to open the door, though perhaps quickly as his bare foot slipped on the book, and just so easily - the door opened to leave him exposed and alone, to find him cowering and hiding his eyes away under his hands. That person was of course to be surprised. "Don’t look in my eyes, petrified, you’ll turn to stone" He tried to speak, but the human at the door just smiled back.  "I was just like you, I was scared of living life." The boy made his way over to Sigurd. Kneeling in front of him with a smile. "So scared that I would turn completely stone." Hesitating, Sigurd brought his hands away from his eyes which shone a light pink, the stranger took his hands, the soft texture making a great contrast compared to the others - who clearly had come a long way with hands that calloused. "But living in a world where no one is ever scared, now wouldn’t that be nice?" He still wore that smile, and Sigurd wasn't sure how to respond, aside from just staring at his face - analyzing him. A human, one that wasn't trying to kill him. Around the same physical age, even. From that little spark inside, he imagined a whole new world for him to live in, where they all love him. It made him.. Happy. What did this world look like? He wanted to know how to get there, too. So if he was ever lost.. A nod came from the stranger before he even finished the thought. "Of course I'd search for you again!" He practically chirped as he placed his hoodie on the 'monster'.  
They made more small talk - to the best of their ability, anyway. He'd found out the strangers name was 'Alexandru', but they'd settled to call him Alex until Sigurd had better language skills.

A summer breeze comes knocking again, blowing the hood that Alex had so graciously gave him off Sigurd's head. He let it blow off as his new friend finally got to see such a beautiful smile.


	3. Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amusement park au where iceland is like 10 and moldova/aurel is also like 10  
> I'm sorry I saw this imagine ur otp thign an I had to write it I'll write something serious later

An amusement park. The four of them; Sigurd, Alexandru and their younger siblings, had gone to have fun. Er, to amuse the children.  
They'd been walking around for a while, and eventually it was decided they'd sit around for a break. Sigurd held his drink and was simply ignoring the rest of them, as Emil sat on his lap with his icecream. "What ride do you want to ride next?" Alexandru asked his younger brother, and Aurel seemed pretty deep in thought for a few moments, before he looked up at Alexandru. "What do you want to ride next?" He chirped.  
Alexandru shrugged, "Sigurd."  
Sigurd choked on water, "Oh my god-"


	4. I mean...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Trio(TM)

You want me to stay here, is that too much to ask for?  
—  
4:37PM - Romania's Home.

The trio had to get started eventually if anything was going to get done.  
Norway was seated down in the chair he'd been offered about half an hour ago, completely tuning out England's rambling about runes to Romania. They'd been over this so many times, but after last weeks 'incident' - Neither of them were sure if Romania would get to write out the runes ever again anyway, even if they were in Romania's basement this week. There was no point to England ranting about how they work.

4:54PM - England's starting to repeat himself.

It was hardly a debate, Norway knew that he'd have to step in if they were going to do anything-  
"They have to be evenly spaced."  
They only had so much time, and Norway was getting impatient. Eventually they'd all have to part ways, and wait another week before meeting up again. "If he's not writing the runes again, we should start." He chipped in, finally, and his voice dull with the boredom of sitting around doing nothing for nearly an hour.  
"Sig has a point.." Romania yawned in response, one glance and it was obvious that everything Arthur had told him had gone right out the other ear.

5:38PM - Romania accidentally put salt in.

"Was that sugar or salt?"  
"Uh.." Without waiting for the others response, Norway took the package from Romania's hand, an audible sigh escaping his lips. "Arthur. We need to start over."  
Arthur turned around from his spot, a sage leaf in his hair. "What did he do?" Now, normally he wouldn't do this but- "I accidentally put salt instead of sugar." -taking the blame.  
There was quiet protest from Romania about this, but Norway spoke up a little - to make sure they weren't heard. "So be it." Arthur grumbled, pouring the potion bit he was working on in the trash.

6:03PM - What even is this?

Sigurd had no idea what they'd made exactly, the potion thing had an odd colour - or lack thereof. Unlike the other things they'd made, it was clear. Like water. "What is it?" Romania chirped, his usual happy-go-lucky smile stuck to his face, no amount of glue remover is getting rid of it, either.  
"It has to sit overnight. Get me something safe to keep it in. As if we're leaving it here-"  
He hadn't meant to, he really didn't, but the moment he noticed that Arthur was about to insult Alexandru, Norway accidentally gave him a glare that could easily go under the death glare category. Whoops.

6:48PM - bleh.

Cleaning up. Or not, in this case. Every time Sigurd went to do something to help out, Romania was right behind him in it. Pick up the broom? "Here let me do that for you." Wipe up spills? Everything, basically.  
"Should I just give up tryin' t'help?"  
"Hmm. Yep!" Romania stuck his tongue out at Norway, and Norway just sat down in a chair and shrugged. "If ya say so."  
He was growing a little tired, anyway. Which was unusual for the time, but he could use the time to just close his eyes for a minute.

??:??XM - Meeting's probably over.

He'd accidentally fallen asleep, obviously. Seeing as he woke up in a bed that certainly was not his. He was also a little too nervous to get out of said bed, seeing as someone seemed to care enough to carry him up there in his sleep. He could tell he was still in Romania's home from the vibes, probably a guest room or something. He wanted to stick around Romania, in all honesty. He felt more at home in Romania's home - more specifically with Romania - than anywhere else recently, not that his home wasn't fine and perfect with his own family, but there was just a newer sense of welcoming that radiated from his place, and from him for this matter.

?????¿¿ - ?????

Romania stuck his head in through the door, disappearing for a moment before pushing the door open with his back. He was carrying a tray, with one cup on it.  
Maybe he was one to over exaggerate; but this was a new level that Norway had yet to experience.  
"Ro?"  
"I brought coffee! How are you feeling?"  
Norway cracked a small smile, deciding to go along with his little.. Game? What was even going on, honestly. "m'feeling fine, th'nks." Norway took the coffee from the tray a moment after Romania sat down on the edge of the bed. He was confused, but who's to complain when you're just handed coffee?

They talked for a while and eventually Romania had himself laid down and practically cuddled up to Norway once the coffee was finished and set aside. "Why m'I even in here? I'm sure I was fine on the chair." He yawned quietly. Romania seemed a little surprised, but any trace of it disappeared within a moment.  
"Thought you'd be more comfy in here.." His cheeks turned a lovely shade of red, and Sigurd nodded, shifting a little to make himself more comfy beside his friend. "s'nice of ya."   
Alex nodded, leaning over and pecking his lips quickly.  
Or maybe not friend. Depends where he's going with this.


	5. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly this isn't finished but I kinda lost motivation for this prompt tbh. I might finish it later (honestly if ppl tell me to finish it I'll finish it). stay tuned.

It'll be fine, he said.  
Nothing will happen, he said.  
We're gonna spend some time together, he said.

The two had hiked at least a good ten kilometres, and the amount of walking was really starting to take a toll on their feet, especially with the gear on their backs. Alexandru's hands and knees were covered in little cuts from the amount of times he'd slipped on rocks while walking uphill, the first few times it was amusing, but at this point it has went from humorous to time wasting and supply wasting. Every time skin would break, the Romanian wouldn't move nor look at it until Sigurd would clean and patch up the wound with bandage and disinfectant. Again, time wasting.

"Do you know where we are? Or where we're supposed to go?" Alexandru nodded, that dorky smile still plastered to his face as he skipped ahead a little bit. "Of course!"  
"My feet are getting sore." He stated simply, speeding up his pace a little to catch up with his boyfriend.   
"Want me to carry you?"  
"No, you'll drop me."  
Well, he wasn't wrong. Because right after saying that, Alex managed to trip backwards onto his ass when he made the attempt to spin around and face Sigurd. "See?" He stopped in front of him, offering a hand to help Alexandru up. "You would've landed on my lap." He huffed quietly, taking the hand and not letting go after the effort to haul himself off the ground. No complaints, Alexandru is too cute for Sigurd to complain about hand holding, and this way he could also keep Alexandru close enough to him to keep him away from cliff edges. "We didn't even bring tents, and there's no way we're making it back before dark."  
"We need to be here at dark, silly!" Alexandru smiled, both hands flinging outwards as he caught himself from slipping on a slightly more icey rock. "You should've worn proper shoes, and if we're here to see the auroras, we could have avoided the hike." Sigurd reached to hold Alexandru's hand again, letting the Romanian lead him where he was going. "No questions-"  
"It's not a question."  
Alexandru gave a light huff as he quit walking, they'd reached the top of the place they'd been hiking up to. "Alex, why'd you bring me up here?"  
Alexandru dropped his bag,


	6. lost inspiration for this one lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk Alex brings Sigurd his cat and then thunder and then fears and then bleh  
> I could continue it if people want but tbh I really don't want to lol

"You're a feisty lil guy, aren't you?" He laughed as the white cat attempted to shut it's jaws around his wrist, clearly not enjoying being held by a stranger. He was about to continue speaking to the small animal when the door opened, and he beamed up at whoever was at the door. "Uh, Alo! - this is your cat, right? She wound up asleep on my couch. So I checked the collar," he explained. "She doesn't like me holding her, so can I put her down, or?"  
»•«  
Sigurd's cat wasn't supposed to be an outdoors cat - he really didn't want to pay for fixing, but there wasn't really a way to tell that she'd gotten out of the house when literally all he does is sit around reading. So when a stranger came to his door with his cat in his arms, it came as a small shock to him after opening the door for said stranger.  
Sigurd stared at him for a good five or so seconds in silence before reaching out to take the cat from him with a small nod. "Thank you." He mumbled, holding the cat against his chest rather tightly to make sure she didn't escape. "ș'not supposed to be outside.." The other grinned as Sigurd took his cat - who seemed a bit more content to be back with her real owner. The stranger laughed, his laugh having a slight hint of nervousness to it, and stepped back from his porch, only to find himself under a start of steady rainfall. "I'll be off, țhen! I'm happy I found her owner-" Sigurd set the cat down, letting her run off into the house. "Did she hurt you?" Sigurd wasn't exactly fond of strangers, but the guy had just brought his most beloved cat back when he didn't even know she was gone. The very least he could do is perhaps bring him in and tend to any scratches or bites. However, he was fond of ignoring chunks of conversation that could potentially lead from one point to another completely different point. "Oh. The weather is bad, you should come inside." He spoke quietly as he added to his sentence, still. Especially with the offer, as he wasn't exactly used to bringing people into his home - not that it was a mess or anything, but a social life is not something he has, meaning he didn't bring really anyone aside from four close family members into his home on a regular basis. Then again, the guy brought his cat home before it started raining.   
"Huh? Just a few nips when I picked her up" He replied with another short laugh. "Not even breaking any skin." Although, he did glance up at the darkening sky when a droplet hit his forehead, and shifted his feet a bit. "I mean, if you don't mind, staying until the rain is gone would be pretty nice-"  
"Ah. I see, I was worried for a moment." He stepped back a little and out of the way, holding the door open wider - gesturing to let come inside. "I don't mind." He nodded a little with his statement, waiting for him to step inside before shutting the door. "Please don't wear your shoes around m'house-" He practically mumbled that bit, not wanting to seem too bossy to his guest, but he wasn't fond of cleaning- so if one just didn't make the mess that dirty shoes did then there wouldn't be anything he had to mop up. Win win.   
He was quick to do as instructed and pull off his shoes, a polite smile on his lips as he did so. A few moments after the stranger stepped in, "Wow. You have a pretty nice place here!" He cracked a small smile - uncommon, as it something he'd normally reserve for his brother, not strangers - at how polite the other was being, perhaps it was to be expected, but it still made Sigurd happy inside. "Mm? I suppose, thanks." He responded, his shy tone being replaced with a more disconnected one. He was there, but also not there. A tone he used with his family a lot. "Is there anything you'd like? I have coffee." and tea, but hell if he'll admit that.  
Sigurd nearly jumped out of his skin as a clap of thunder sounded. How embarrassing. He shuttered, bracing himself constantly as he walked into the kitchen, careful about hoping not to flinch next time thunder went off - to no avail, however. Seeing as when the next clap of thunder came, he knocked a cup off the counter. Embarrassing. His guest just stood around awkwardly as Sigurd moved around the kitchen, preparing a drink for himself, mainly to calm his fears down until his guest leaves. "I'm making coffee, do you want a cup?" He asked, earning a quick head shake from the other and an "I'm good, thank you!"  
With a nod, he continued to prepare his own coffee.


	7. 1. "First meeting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I saw a "gaytober" thing on dA so I'm gonna write out all 1-31 days mmmmmmm 
> 
> Day One: First Meeting

__Sigurd yawned, a messenger bag with important things - such as his laptop and important orders from his boss that he had yet to read. Currently he stood on the train, holding onto a bar and staring down at his phone, he wasn't one to play games all the time, but making eye contact on the train was not something he was up to do. His stop now, without looking up from his phone, he went to make his way to the nearest door and off the train, only to be abruptly pulled backwards, only about a step.  
He whipped around, glaring at the person behind him. "You almost walked into a pole." He gestured towards the metal rod that now stood behind Sigurd. "Ah, tusen takk."[1] He mumbled, turning around to leave.  
He wasn't expecting the other to tag along, though.  
"So where are you going?"  
"Oh, you're going this way too?"  
Endless unanswered questions as he followed Sigurd around, and normally the Norwegian would have shooed off someone like him, like a pest, but he really couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides, he was cute, and listening to his excited voice wasn't as much of a strain as it was to listen to Denmark when he was excited. Eventually they did have to part ways, which was almost a shame, but oh well. They both had work to do and places to be.  
—[timeskip]—  
After a long day of work, the Norwegian was glad to finally be home. Nothing to worry about. He opened up his bag, and was a little more than surprised to find a little slip of paper in it. Hadn't he cast multiple protection and neatness spells on it? For the love of God, the bag has a big sigil on it to keep it from prying eyes! Nervously, he takes the slip of paper in his hands.  
Seven numbers, not including the area code. Again nervously, he glances at his phone. Was this the work of the chatty stranger who tagged along with him?

No harm in texting the number, right? The area code wasn't outside of his country, so it wouldn't be extremely expensive to try. As much as he was against social interaction, someone legitimately gave him their number, or someone else's, still.

_> Hei? dette tallet var i bagen min. [2]_

_??? <_

Sigurd chuckled quietly to himself, momentarily amused by the fact whoever was on the other line - who he'd assumed to be the person from the train - had obviously not understood a word.

_Ce? Nu înțeleg.[3] <_

Wait what? Cruel, almost. Suppose it was fair if two could play at that game. Though, Sigurd had to be the bigger man.

_> Why do I have this number?_

  
_magic, I'm p sure you can do magic- <_

  
_> are you flirting with me?_

  
_no I mean seriously magic <_

  
_u have fairies and don't act like u don't see them bc they probably!! wouldn't stay around if you couldn't <_

  
_anyway so Arthur and I do magic and potion stuff once a week you should join us on Thursday- <_

_> Kirkland? Bleh. _  
_> I only do it as a hobby, but I'll see._

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: HELLA I FORGOT ABT TRANSLATIONS   
> [1] thank you very much / thanks a lot  
> [2] Hi? This number was in my bag  
> [3] What? I don't understand 
> 
> ! feel free to correct any of them if you notice they're incorrect please !


	8. 2. POLY CHAPTER (DENROMNOR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE ONLY THIGN IM PUTTING DENNOR IN THIS WORK MK  
> ITS STILL ROMNOR ANYWAY SINCE ITS POLYAMORY  
> (Day 2: Awkward Approaches)

"Denmark's kinda cute."  
Alexandru stated, glancing at the person laying beside him. "Suppose so." Sigurd responded.  
Alexandru paused, thinking of a way to word his thoughts. Would it be awkward to just say 'he should join our relationship'? Probably.  
He turned over in bed, pulling Sigurd over and into a hug, cuddle, thing. I'm not saying huggle.  
"What if-"  
"Alex."  
He perked up a little, snuggling a little closer to him. "Yes?"  
"Go ahead, but I'm not asking him."  
He shifted upwards, pressing a kiss to Sigurd's cheek. "At least write a note for me to give him, I won't read it- it'd just be weird if I asked without proof that you agreed."  
Sigurd returned the kiss to the opposite cheek on Alexandru. "Alright, if you want."  
"Now sleep." Sigurd turned his back to Alexandru and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.  
—  
The next day, Sigurd had changed his mind, and in fact was going to tag along - under the circumstances that he didn't have to speak. As open as he was to polyamory, he's still shy and awkward and poly or not - they're still technically asking his best friend out.  
Alexandru's hand quickly wrapped around Sigurd's wrist, slipping to to hold Sigurd's hand in his own as he happily pulled him over to where Matthias was making coffee. Sigurd did his best to stay behind the shorter one, he could feel his back heating up in pre-embarrassment, and thankfully he wasn't blushing quite yet.  
"Oh! Hey guys!" The Dane chirped loudly, and Sigurd could only dream about how oblivious he was at this point, but he made no move to talk, as that is what Alexandru agreed to do. He simply nudged Alexandru, who smiled and let go of Sigurd's hand.  
"We'd like you to join our relationship!"  
That.  
Was blunt.  
That was also enough to get a light tint of red to show up on the tips of Sigurd's ears, and the more he thought about it - it wasn't very long before his cheeks were also a light shade of red.  
At least Romania knew how to get to the point, he could have credit for that.  
"Huh?" It was cute, the look of confusion that was on Matthias's face. With a quiet sigh, Sigurd spoke up.  
"He means polyamory. We've both discussed it and we'd like t'add another person to our relationship." His voice was quiet, and honestly he felt like throwing up. He was really, really bad in social situations like this - when it involved relationships and again, basically asking people out. Especially when there wasn't even a guarantee that Matthias was open to more than just a one on one relationship. He shouldn't even be this awkward, anyway, considering that he'd been practically married to Denmark right after the Kalmar Union.  
He glanced at Alexandru, who smiled back at him, like lowkey motivation to not die of embarrassment. Still kinda wished he kept his mouth shut, though.  
Matthias was silent for a bit, before he opened his arms up - in a gesture that obviously meant hug.  
"Sure!"  
There was a very audible sigh of relief from Sigurd as he was dragged into a suffocating hug with Alexandru and Matthias.  
Three good boyfriends.


	9. 3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gaytober" day 3 : first kiss

Sparks. That's what the first kiss was always compared to, right? That's exactly what it was for Sigurd.  
The moment that his lips met with Alexandru's it was a mix of shock and, well, sparks. Soon enough, the shorter other pulled away with a string of mashed up mumbling in Romanian and cheeks as red as the eyes that avoided Sigurd's blank stare as the blond slowly and gently pressed the tips of his own fingers to his own lips, trying to process what just happened.  
One minute, he's paying minimal attention to the truth or dare game going on between a number of people, with earbuds in and playing games on his phone. People had just taken to ignoring his presence and no longer attempted to include him in the game - the next his friend was in his face. Almost literally.  
About ten seconds of silence from him, and the only movement being his breathing. After this ten or so seconds, he slowly brought his hands up to his headphones, removing them.

"Can someone explain to me what the actual _fuck_ just happened?"

They giggled like ten year old girls talking about crushes, and Sigurd was more than confused. Well, not entirely. After the initial shock died down, he'd begun to piece together that Alexandru had probably been dared to kiss him, though it was a cruel dare.  
He glanced at Emil, who seemed to be the most amused by this. The one person he'd talked to about his feelings towards the Romanian.

One hundred percent, blaming Emil for this.


	10. 4. I'm ;^) wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gaytober" Day 4 : Holding hands  
> despite the chapter title it's not smut I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I was doing at the start I wanted to make them confirm it bc I saw a vine

A fun day.  
The two of them had decided to take the day off for a bit of a date. More-so a 'let's spend all day wandering around and visiting stores and places we've ever gotten around to visiting'.  
First they'd stopped to get (fast) food, and of course Alexandru had to hold Sigurd's hand to drag him to a random table. The waitress said that they looked like great friends, to which Sigurd, without breaking eye contact with the waitress, got out of his seat, and moved over to sit on Alexandru's lap.  
"Best friends who ride each other's dicks, yeah."  
That may have been a lie, considering that Sigurd's asexual, but the waitress didn't know that.

Next, they stopped at a park. Well, not really stopped - they decided to walk through it. While walking by, someone commented that wow, they must have guts to hold hands and hope not to be mistaken as gay. Alexandru stopped and gave him the most concentrated stare for a good thirty seconds before whispering to the man. "We're about as straight as a circle."

Walking by a fountain in the town square? Well, this time. Sigurd decided it would be absolutely hilarious to give his boyfriend a shove into said fountain, well - in the way that would've been like the 'saved your life' joke.  
It backfired, instead of pulling him back quickly - Alexandru grabbed onto Sigurd's arm, dragging Sigurd down with him.  
Soaking. It was at this moment, with a soaked Norwegian holding himself above a half submerged Romanian, that it occurred to him that they both fucked up. None the less, as soon as Alexandru broke into a fit of laughter, Sigurd let a few chuckles out as well. Sigurd stood, offering a hand to his soaked lover.  
"I thought I was supposed to be the idiot." Alexandru stuck his tongue out, in a manner of teasing.  
"Ah, hush up n' hold my hand."  
A fair argument that Alexandru couldn't go against, he quickly grabbed onto Sigurd's hand without question.  
"I think home is a good idea now."  
"It is."


	11. 5. don't twist my words mk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gaytober" day 5  
> cuddling on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST SECOND LMAO FOUR MINUTES BEFORE THE DAY ENDS ITS STILL OCTOBER FIFTH I DIDNT WRITR THIS IN TEN MINUTES I SWEAR

"Pick me up."  
"Hot"  
"You know that isn't what I meant."  
Sigurd's arms wrapped around Alexandru's neck, dropping about half his weight on him. Alexandru chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Hmm~ Ten lei if you can find the warmest part of my body."  
"Aleex, hold me, lift me off the ground." He huffed, leaning a little more weight on him.  
Alexandru let out an exaggerated sigh and moved so he could pick the taller nation up. "You're heavy-"  
"Love you too." Sigurd pressed a kiss to Alexandru's cheek. "I might drop you-" Sigurd's arms tightened around Alexandru's neck a little, to emphasize his point when he almost immediately responded with "Don't you dare-" Alexandru hummed softly, spinning his boyfriend around a few times before walking in the direction of the couch. "Don't put me down, either-"  
"Fight me."  
Alexandru set him down on the couch, but to his surprise, Sigurd's grip on him was only removed for a moment before he grabbed Alexandru, yanking him down onto the couch. "Excuse you." He muttered, crawling over him and laying down on top of him. "If you won't hold me that way, then hold me this way and cuddle me."  
Nothing Alexandru could complain about there as he wrapped his arms around Sigurd, and they both just laid there, kinda cuddling, kinda just 'hi my boyfriend is laying on top of me so I don't go do something else'.  
"Mm." Sigurd rested his head on Alexandru's chest, closing his eyes. "Love you."  
"Love you too, but next time give me some warning before you make sudden movements, almost never happens." Sigurd gave a little huff sound of amusement, "No promises, you were going to set me down."  
"Stillll-" He whined quietly, "Hush." Sigurd shifted up a bit, pressing a kiss to Alexandru's lips.  
"Now cuddle me, dammit."


	12. I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mention of suicide/self harm. Nothing is done nor implied, just describing that Sigurd is dressed up as a character who is suicidal.

Dressed to the nines. Pastel neon yellow socks halfway up his calves, mismatched shorts - one side blue and the other pink with white spots. Considerably large pockets...  
Well, actually dressed to the I'm cosplaying a suicidal gay kid who took over the entire nation via highjacking a colorbars broadcasting station -ines. Who would've guessed? Despite him going all out, as far as to dye his hair a light pink colour and finding a spell to change his eye colour to orange, all for his costume, he was a little smarter than to do.. Ah.. Post Colorbars Kennith Simmons, we'll say that. You see, common sense says the little detail that could've been added to his wrists, he could go without, for sure. He could also go without wrapping that area up, as even implying it seemed a little over the top to him, pushing limits.  
More detail should probably be put into why he's dressing up like this, yes? A Halloween party, Bella Maes hosting a Halloween party. Matthias insisted that he attended, and after a few hours of nagging he gave in; well actually he gave in at 'everyone's invited', out of curiosity as to what ridiculous costumes other people were going to try to, and probably, pull off.  
He felt awkward on the train, like really awkward. It was one thing to be in flamboyant gay clothes with light pink hair and just generally... Out of place. It's a completely other type of awkward and internal 'please stop staring' to be standing with six other people who are dressed up and out of place as well.  
Four hours.  
Six hours.  
Eight, nine, ten, eleven.  
Almost there.

Had he not been staying with Denmark in Copenhagen for the past few days, he'd be on a twenty two hour train ride. Lucky him, fourteen hours and waking up at one thirty in the morning the train stopped in Brussels by three. He'd fallen asleep multiple times on the train already, being awake for maybe five hours of the actual train ride; so he was well rested by the time they were there. Doesn't mean that he didn't insist that Matthias carry him anyway, he's a little shit that way.

Timeskip, it's seven at night, and they're just arriving at Bella's home. Sigurd is walking on his own, and the kids are back at the hotel in which they were staying at, with a babysitter of course.  
Unlike his family, his costume left him almost unrecognizable aside from his curl and blank, dead inside stares. Which was funny, because out of his entire family, he was wearing the least. With shorts and sleeves that didn't even go as far as to cover his shoulders.  
Timo wore torn and old white sheets with a few red stains here and there, of course he was supposed to be a bloody ghost. No pun intended. It would've been scarier if Berwald hadn't hidden the mask and told Timo he left it at home. Otherwise it was legitimately cute with his face. Anything was cute with his face.  
Emil didn't wear a costume, but his style of dressing and Sigurd's glares at the bouncer got him in anyway.  
Matthias and Berwald wore matching grey suits with their necks both covered in the art of red makeup, glue and paper towel, both of them had been reluctant, but of course, the family insisted. They even put Matthias in matching - fake - glasses and styled Berwalds hair.. Er.. How about just messed up his hair a lot and dumped hair gel on it. They matched, except one was dead inside and the other one was loud and probably ready to get drunk off his ass.

In short, they all got in no problem, and in shorter short, Sigurd already decided he didn't like parties.

It wasn't far from a typical party you'd imagine in your head. A table with drinks on the side, loud music, lots of people, games, drunk people, people probably getting high outside-  
Before he knew it, he'd lost Emil to the wall and his phone, and he'd lost the rest of his family to... Wherever.  
What a great time. An amazing time.  
While trying to maneuver his way around people, someone ran into him - and I don't mean 'oops sorry I bumped into you' I mean full on sprinted into his back and big hugs from behind.  
He shouted, not much response. Which was fair, seeing as he couldn't even hear himself think. A moment later, the person let go of him and Sigurd turned around.  
Oh.  
There stood Romania - Alexandru if you will - dressed in a fullbody werewolf costume. It was cute but..  
Sigurd starred at him for a moment. "Never thought I'd get the chance," He tried to speak, to not much avail - too much noise for a single sound from his mouth to be heard.  
He sighed, putting his hands in Alexandru's face for a moment.

He made an o shape with his thumb and pointer finger, the rest of his fingers up and not in the circle shape.  
Next, he brought his thumb to his ring finger, an his pointer and middle finger up next to each other.  
He waited moment before crossing those fingers, and moved his arm slightly.  
He waited a moment and brought all his fingers aside from his little finger and his thumb, leaving them out.  
Alexandru frowned and crossed his arms. Sigurd laughed, putting in a little extra effort into the gesture of visibly laughing than just doing the little chuckle and shrug. This effort was only made because it was too loud to hear something like that.

Suddenly Alexandru grabbed onto his hand, beginning to try and pull him away. Sigurd complied and followed him, having to take a moment to collect himself with the whole hand holding thing; despite it having no meaning behind it aside from getting him from one place to another, it was pretty damn easy to embarrass and fluster Sigurd. Especially with a goddamn beat too loud for anyone else to understand the context of it. He was pulled down the hallway and into another room, and Alexandru shut the door.  
Sigurd sighed in relief, it was quieter and he wasn't in a crowd. This was good.  
He sat down on a chair, looking around - he panicked as he realized that he was pulled into Bella's bedroom. "Are we even supposed to be in here?" Alexandru shrugged, sitting beside Sigurd. "Who knows? It's not like we're taking anything - it's peaceful in here." He had a point.  
"Mm. I just think it's not a great idea." Alexandru leaned on Sigurd, and honestly he was more than just embarrassed at how he could feel his own heartbeat speed up. "Still can't believe you're a furry."  
"I'm- shut up!" Had Alexandru not been leaning on Sigurd, the Norwegian probably would have gotten the biggest shove ever. "Hmm? Make me." He smirked, enjoying how easy his friend was to tease, and kinda upset - but only the childish kind of friendship upset that wasn't really Upset Upset.  
A moment later, Alexandru sat up and shifted so he was practically nose to nose with Sigurd.  
Sigurd blinked a few times, his face heating up by a tenfold of what it probably should have been. The effect was quite obvious on his face, too.  
Alexandru smirked this time, obviously abandoning his original plans and just pecking Sigurd on the cheek and moving back to lean on him. Sigurd pulled his knees up to his chest, hiding his face.  
"I hate you-"  
"Love you too."  
"Alright, dear." Sigurd replied, hesitantly, but he replied. They both laughed a little, and as soon as Sigurd lifted his head up from his knees to look at Alexandru, who'd fallen silent for the past few seconds. "Are you alright, dear?" Sigurd asked, and with no lie he was a little concerned. Only for a moment. Alexandru nodded quickly leaning over to peck Sigurd on the lips.  
"I'm just fine, dear."

Suddenly the door burst open, Alexandru probably exaggerated his shock with a yell, whereas Sigurd flinched and gasped a little.  
Denmark stood in the doorway, "Hey, Norge! You okay? Icey saw ya sneakin off w-" He stopped himself there, looking around for a moment before noticing that the two were sitting on a beanbag chair on the floor.  
Sigurd gave him a thumbs up, and Matthias was gone.

"Where was I, dear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he called Alexandru a furry with sign language


	13. RomNor Week Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so I gave up on ""Gaytober"" but it's RomNor Week so!! here's day one (first meeting)

Sigurd yawned, his head laid down on the desk, his arms covering maybe a quarter of the first page of his test - which he'd just finished writing.   
The Norwegian was quiet straight A student, understands almost everything put in front of him - a teachers dream student, almost oblivious to the shuffling beside him, would it matter if he was to to flip his test over? I mean.. Cheating was bad, yes, but he had nothing to lose if he played into it - if the teacher noticed, then it was the other kids problem, not his. Whereas if he was caught talking during writing time, they'd both have their tests taken away.   
After class.  
He glanced over at the person, just for a moment.   
After class he'd approach him and tell him to fuck off, that'd be good. Right?

Time passed, about twenty minutes later the bell rang. "Leave your tests on my desk." The teacher reminded the class a moment before the bell.  
Going to approach him.  
Where'd he go?  
Sigurd had managed to follow him for about two minutes before losing him, fuck.  
"Sorry!"  
Sigurd flinched, waiting a moment before turning around. That kid - the one who'd been copying off him.  
"Ah. I was lookin' for you.."  
He seemed to freeze in place at that, and Sigurd could easily read how he seemed distressed over this, panicking even, poor soul. "Hm?" He continued, crossing his arms.  
"I'm really sorry-"  
He wanted to say something harsh, he really did. Something like 'learn the material' or 'then why'd you copy off me in the first place?', he really, really did, but something was keeping him from doing anything aside from giving him a blank stare. There goes the idea of calling him out and telling him to Not.  
"I can explain.. Sorta." The shorter muttered, his eyes training on the ground after a moment - Alright, so he knew exactly why Sigurd was looking for him, and he knew exactly what he did wrong. "Please do." Sigurd tilted his head a little, curious to see his excuse to this.  
"If I fail that class again I won't be able to graduate-" Sigurd thought that was a lie, there wasn't a limit on how many times you could take a class. Was there? He'd never had to take a class more than once, so what would he know? "Is that so?" His classmate nodded, "School fees are too expensive. My job only covers so much of them-" Job? Well, suppose that wasn't uncommon for a highschooler to have a job, but still, paying his own school fees? That was a surprise. Especially someone two grades under himself.  
"You should attend tutorials after school."  
He shook his head. "I can't. I hate to leave my brother home by himself for too long.." Oh. Well Sigurd certainly could not argue against that, ever. His own brother held top priority in his life, considering his parents were out of the house all the time, and judging by 'alone', he couldn't be old enough to be in any form of school. "I've already failed twice."  
Pity, goddamn pity. He couldn't fight the feeling of pity he had for this kid. If he'd failed twice, that must mean that he was his age, just.. Behind.  
"Paper." He stated simply, reaching into his picks for a pen. The other tilted his head before slinging his bag off his back and pulling out a notebook. "Er.. Okay! Why?" He held out the notebook and Sigurd took it, flipping to the last page and writing down something.  
"You're at this address tomorrow after school, for the rest of the year." He stated simply, handing the book back to him. "But–"  
"Bring your brother, I'm going to help you pass."  
He forced a small smile, hating himself for it.  
This was a decision he'd probably regret later, but he doesn't have friends, and this guy is cute and needs help. Perfect opportunity.


	14. c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craving and cuddles both start with a c... interesting...

Sigurd pressed himself against the door, moving it ever so slowly - in hopes to be absolutely silent. Once it was open just enough, he slipped into the room, going through the same careful procedure of shutting the door. Would he ever admit to doing this on purpose? No. Would he have an excuse in the morning? Double no.  
It was one in the morning and the only track his train of thought followed was getting into bed and not waking the friend that slept there. Despite having a goal of being in the room - the goal very well involving the one who slept peacefully and soundlessly in bed, he was beautiful, truly and entirely. He left the door open a crack as he made his way towards the bed with so much care you'd think he was balancing a glass vase on his head, two even. Every time the floor would creak, he'd stop in his tracks and watch the bed for a solid minute - scared to have woken him. Each time, though, there were no signs of him waking, thank God. He was so tired, and by the time he'd reached the bed he wanted to collapse, but he couldn't do that, it'd cause a ton of disturbance. He slowly moved the blanket before he gently pressed his knee against the bed, pulling the next one up a moment later, watching Vladimir the entire time.  
It took him a while, but eventually he got to the point where he'd managed to lay himself down and have the blanket covering both himself and his friend without disturbing him, he felt achieved for that too. That's not why he was here, though. No, he wasn't in here simply to sleep in the same bed as his friend. He shifted closer to his friend, up until he could hear his near silent breathing and almost feel the warmth of his body. The only reason he stopped as because he was nervous. Tired, nervous, and affectionate with a craving for cuddling and comfort for his own nightmare problems; not that he'd ever admit having any, even though they practically ran in his blood. Emil had them too, and he was always there for Emil. He's the older brother who never needs help. He's the capable big brother.  
He let out a quiet breath before shifting so that he could lean against Vlad's chest, almost. He was being careful, after all, he wouldn't want to wake him.  
"Mm.." Shit. Sigurd closed his eyes, maybe if he looked like he was already asleep there wouldn't be questions. "Nor?" His voice was so soft, it was soothing. An arm wrapped around Sigurd's waste, pulling him right up to the others chest. Vlad hummed quietly, and his hand gently ran up and down Sigurd's back, and without any thought or attempt to stop himself, the Norwegian snuggled closer to him, contented.

Morning came almost too quickly, and Sigurd woke in the same position, cuddled up to his friend and not quite ready to admit that he's awake. Vlad seemed to sense it, though, and started to run his hands through Sigurd's hair, slowly working at removing any of the tangles from the night prior without causing his friend any harm. Everything about him was comforting and left Sigurd wanting to lay like that forever.  
He let out a quiet whine when Vlad stopped, which only earned him a quiet chuckle. He hadn't bothered open his eyes yet, not until Vlad started shifting around, out of fear of him getting up and leaving, Sigurd got a grip on his top, and he quit moving for a moment before pressing Sigurd's shoulder back so that he was laying on his back, and shifting up so he was laying on his side beside his friend, but his arm on the other side of his friend, supporting him above his friend as he tilted his head a little, a curious expression played across his face. "I wanna sleep. Cuddle me dammit." Sigurd muttered, not willing to give an explanation just yet. Vlad smirked and didn't move. "Yeah? Give me one good reason~" He teased, thankfully he was at least being quiet. Sigurd reached a hand up to Vlad's face, brushing some hair out of it, whatever would stay behind his ears. Vlad shifted a bit so he was leaning on his elbow instead of his entire forearm before returning the favour. "'Cause I wanna cuddle, wouldn't mind staying like this either." He stated, not giving much thought to how vulnerable he was in this position, not even in his own bed at that. Not that he couldn't trust Vlad, but if he decided to say anything to give Vladimir the idea of fight me - well, Vlad could easily have the upper hand. Sigurd could hardly even move, and Vlad was hardly touching him aside from leaning on him slightly - even so he was still leaning on his own arm, practically trapping Sigurd in the spot.  
Vladimir leaned closer to his face, still smirking. "What time did you come in here, again?" He hummed, and Sigurd frowned - as if he could remember. "When I woke up, must say you sound amazing when you're tired." He slipped in the last comment like it was no big deal, but he was internally panicking about the intentional flirt, which didn't go unnoticed. Vlad still leaned even closer, slipping his hand behind Sigurd's head when given the chance. Sigurd still couldn't move, not that he wanted to, anyway. "Rea-" "Yes, really. I need affection, so quit being like th-" an eye for an eye at the cutting off game. Vlad pressed his lips against Sigurd's, and Sigurd wasted next to no time moving his arms up around Vladimir's neck. He hadn't completely been shocked about the whole kiss thing, when Vladimir had been moving closer Sigurd had thought of it - but who was he to blame? He had plenty of romantic as fuck fantasies he'd love to play out with the Romanian, so of course it'd cross his mind. As far as he knew, though, the reality was just going to be his friend being dramatic and emphasizing whatever the was gonna say.  
Vladimir pulled away from him, laying down beside the blond. "Alright, if cuddling is wh-" Sigurd pressed a finger to his mouth and shifted to snuggle against Vladimir again. "Shh and cuddle me."


	15. This Is Not A Proposal

The two walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, letting their conversation drift wherever it went. From edgy and emo bands to reminding each other of the joke they'd made a couple months earlier about putting gravel in coffee when the same coffee mug was spotted still half buried and now frozen in the gravel of a playground, the swings the joke was made while hanging around on appearing to be the same distance away from the cup as before. It was like a date, perhaps. Moreso just a really gay walk, though; nothing fancy.  
Vladimir looked adorable, fully bundled up to protect him against the cold, cheeks and nose a rosy shade of pink, he was perfect in every sense. Sigurd was a little less so all of that - in his opinion, plus he was quite a bit more used to the cold, unlike his partner in regards to how he was just in a thin coat, which he'd never admit to be the removable inside part of a normal sized coat.  
Vladimir's clothed hand tightened around Sigurd's bare one, stopping them both in their tracks. "Hm?" Sigurd looked down at him curiously, wondering what had been so important; and for the most part expecting him to point out something like a cloud or a bird flying late, something small, after all he always seemed to get so excited over those things, it made Sigurd genuinely happy to see him so happy - and he'd probably beat the next person to call it a waste of time. With his eyes, of course, he's not socially inclined to start a physical fight with someone, so harsh glares from his gay ass would always do just fine.  
He momentarily even wondered if it'd be a dog to point out, but less than a moments glance around proved them to be entirely ice-olated, haha. Winter puns, author is hilarious. "What is it, Ru?" Sigurd asked, his tone soft and laced with curiosity as his partner stood in silence, likely contemplating something, but what? He tugged his hand out of Sigurd's, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small wrapped box, putting it into his partners hand. Sigurd let out a quiet chuckle, "It's not Christmas yet, and wasn't it just _yer_ birthday?" Vladimir smiled, gesturing towards his hands; which now held the small box. Admittedly, it was wrapped very nicely. "Open it." He brought his hands up to cover his mouth, warming them before using the warmed fabric to warm his cheeks. Sigurd hesitated for a moment before gently undoing the wrapping and slowly pulling the lid off. "Surprise! I've been saving up-" Vladimir opened his arms up to hug his boyfriend.  
"You know when I accidentally walked in on you that one day? You seemed panicked so.." He seemed a little nervous to be talking about what happened, it was uncomfortable for Sigurd- and at the time he had felt so lucky his boyfriend didn't catch on, "I acted stupid and pretended not to know what was up, but!" He let go of him, pulling the box from Sigurd's hands and pulling out a folded up paper from it. "The.. Binding thing-"  
Sigurd had no idea what he was doing, honestly. Was he supposed to say something now? Let Vladimir keep rambling? He knew where it was going, and he was speechless that his boyfriends indebted ass could save up that much, even Sigurd, as well off as he is, couldn't quite afford to put money aside for it. Vladimir put the paper in front of Sigurd's face, so he could see it up close. A check. An expensive as heck check.  
"I..? I really don't know what to say, I-" Sigurd's cheeks went from pale to a bright red in a matter of seconds, everything was hot and he felt like crying - tears of joy, of course.  
"Thank you, but you should be trying to get your debt paid.." He looked down, a little too guilty to accept it right off the bat; even if top surgery would make his entire life.  
"I am! I set this aside as I was working on that. I really wanted to help you." He neatly folded up the paper again, er, as neatly as he could with gloves on, and put it back in the box, moving a hand over to put the box in Sigurd's pocket. "I still don't know what to say- 'I love you' would sound pretty cheesy."  
"Cheesy is good, love you too. Now! I'm cold, let's go home. I don't wanna freeze to death."


	16. ,,,NOt inspired by yoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is a lie lmao

Ice skating.  
That's what the three decided on - well, Sigurd decided on it. It was his turn to pick where they went this time. The other two were... Inexperienced, to say the least- but it would be rude to turn down his pick, especially since his eyes visually lit up at the mention of going ice skating.  
Arthur was internally panicking, surely he'd embarrass himself, bigtime - after all, he'd never done anything like this, neither had Vladimir. Vlad, on the other hand, contrasted Arthur's outlook on the whole situation and put on a "I don't know how to do that but it's pretty so let's go!" Attitude, which pleased Sigurd - Though, he was mostly just happy the two didn't put up a fight over going after the Norwegian had already spent the money on renting a rink to himself and his boyfriends for the day.

What seemed like thousands of empty seats surrounded the rink on the ouside of the wall that separated the ice from the floor. Arthur was holding onto the wall of the rink with such a grip that you'd think he was holding onto it as if his life depended on it, yet was still obviously making an attempt - a failed attempt, at that - to play it cool over his nervousness and anxiety of falling as he kept a hand tightly gripped onto the wall, stiff movements of attempting to get the hang of it while Sigurd was focused on Vladimir; whom was on his ass in the middle of the rink. Every sound any of the three made echoed throughout the empty room - be it words or the sound of someone (Vladimir) body slamming the ice for the seven thousandth time.   
Pushing himself to his feet and unsteadily standing himself up, Vladimir was an amusing sight to Sigurd - who was a little over the top of professional at the whole skating thing. The Norwegian quite enjoyed stuff like this, skiing, skating, snowboarding. All the like of winter sports - but especially ice skating. With how busy he seemed to be; some might suspect he uses magic to learn things like this so easily. Sigurd glided towards Vladimir, circling around him a couple times as Vladimir stood still on the ice, focusing on balance more than anything. "Loosen up." The taller of the two chuckled, moving his hands from behind his back to rest upon his hips. "Pft, talk to Arthur about that. I can see how tense he is from here." As Vladimir tried to move forwards, he slipped backwards onto his ass, again. There was a moment of silence as Sigurd got an idea, he gave a quiet "Stay down," to the Romanian as he moved backwards and away from him. Vladimir, getting the idea as soon as he started moving covered his head with his hands. Not actually fearing anything, but out of instinct.  
Looking over when the two had seemingly fell silent, Arthur's eyes widened slightly at what was going on. "Sigurd I swear to God--!" The Brit yelled from the side of the rink, letting go of the wall which he'd previously gripped for his life and trying to move closer to stop him, he may be an asshole sometimes, but he did fear for his lovers' safety. All's in vain for the Englishman, as the Norwegian was already skating quickly towards his boyfriend and at the very last second jumping over him, landing the jump near perfectly and spinning around a few times only to stick his tongue out at his other boyfriend - Arthur - when he stopped.  
He moved back over to Vladimir again, offering a hand to help him off the cold ice. Vladimir grabbed the helping hand wth a smile and without hesitation. "I know you can rollerskate - it's a lot like that." He gave the tip right as it came to mind, simultaneously heaving Vladimir off the ground and not letting go of his hand, instead grabbing the other one and carefully pulling him towards Arthur.  
"What were you thinking?! He could've gotten hurt!" Arthur crossed his arms, although not quite steady where he stood and quite clearly ready to change positions to catch himself if he were to slip. Vladimir laughed, tightening his grip around Sigurd's hand momentarily as the Norwegian let go of the other. "Hm. Maybe, but he didn't." Sigurd shrugged, reaching over to pull at Arthur's hand so he could be holding both of their hands at the same time. Arthur reluctantly allowed him to do so, for a moment at least.  
Sigurd's grip on Arthur's hand abruptly tightened as he let go of Vladimir completely, a light smirk falling upon his face. He began to back up, and Arthur's expression could only muster panic "H-Hey-" He tried to pull his hand away, not to much avail as Sigurd skillfully moved to grab the other one - by now, Arthur was beginning to shake a little, being this far from the wall and after seeing what little of a 'show' Sigurd had put on with Vladimir with that jump over him; not something he was up to doing.  
"What are you doing- Oh my god Sigurd- Let go you're gonna get me put in the hospital-"  
Romania laughed in the background, leaning on the wall and just watching what could easily - and probably would - turn to chaos.  
-»»  
Hours the three boyfriends had spent together skating, right up until their time was up.  
They'd all left with a couple bruises from falling, even Sigurd had his fair share - be it shoves or lost balance - but in the end the three at least had fun. For the most part.

"I'm still not impressed about that jump over V-" Arthur muttered, snuggling closer to Sigurd, whom sat in the middle on the couch. The three of them each had their own blanket and cup of hot chocolate. Well, Vlad and Sig did, anyways. Arthur had rejected the hot chocolate in favour of a glass of green tea - which he'd finished a little while back; Of course he didn't rush drinking it in order to be a bother for cuddling up to his boyfriends, what would make you think that? Pft. "Yeah you are." Vladimir interrupted, setting his cup down on the table next to Sigurd's - whom had set his down a few minutes earlier in fear of dropping it - with maybe fifty percent of intent on actually finishing it. "You two hush." Sigurd muttered as the two both leaned on him. "n' don't you two go falling asleep like this, m' gonna have to get up to put out the fireplace." He added on a few seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um gay


	17. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw father-son emotional abuse

Lukas had always been rumoured as the most mysterious student, the most distant student - was that even a rumour? It was more like a fact.  
Perfect grades, perfect looks, probably one of the tallest in the school, and that distant off somewhere else gaze - truth be told, he was dissociating eighty percent of the time and only made it through his tests and assignments with magic and help from the fae. Who wasn't he to dissociate, though? It was in his nature, he didn't even realize he was doing it anymore. His mind would just panic whenever he wasn't alone and just he'd hide there, in the back of his mind. Truly the most effective hiding spot from the horrors of how people were.

It had taken Vladimir nearly an entire semester to get Lukas to join their magic club. Stubborn? Maybe, but Vladimir didn't see it as being stubborn, but rather as Lukas was just nervous; neither of which were the reason he had repeatedly denied the invitations. The worst task Vladimir had ever had when trying to talk Lukas into joining was meeting the gaze of the fellow witch, not that it was avoided; but the thought of the first rule that Arthur had laid down kept coming to mind; 'Never meet someone's gaze for too long, you don't know what they've seen.' He'd never had trouble with this before, so why was Lukas any different from anyone else? Sure, he had a romantic interest in him, but he wasn't avoiding his gaze out of lack of confidence, rather, he was particularly good at this with previous crushes and squishes. He didn't even purposely avoid his gaze in the first place, yet he consistently caught himself looking away from Lukas's eyes - there we have it, social butterfly Vladimir L. Popescu making everything awkward by being unable to meet someone's eyes for the first time in his social butterfly extrovert life. Because of this little trouble the Romanian had, Lukas sometimes felt as if Vlad didn't like him, that the little Romanian just didn't want to be around him at all, but he was always so persistent about hanging out and spending time around him that it was almost a difficult task to think he hated Lukas. Almost. Lukas was pretty convinced that everyone hated him at this point in his life and Vlad was just taking pity on his lack of social skills and need for just one friend and safe person for him to be around and to speak for him, and even if that were the case, it didn't stop Lukas from falling for the over confident Romanian, and he wouldn't mind him taking pity on Lukas.

Arthur was sick that day, so Lukas and Vladimir decided to do what Arthur absolutely despised the most and would never be allowed to do with Arthur there with them; Ouija Boards - which as it was said, emphasis on how much Arthur despised them and how much Arthur would never, ever, let them even touch one of those portal opening boards. Lukas wasn't really a fan of them, but Vladimir seemed so interested in them and ecstatic that Arthur wasn't there to stop them that it felt impossible to turn the request to use one with him down. They sat next to each other on the floor, close enough for their shoulders to brush. Truth be told, Lukas admired how confident Vladimir was with the whole thing. Especially with how he himself was feeling a little anxious about it. Ouija boards were a no-go zone for almost every witch out there, "Are y'sure this is a good idea?" Lukas inquired as tore his gaze from the board to look at Vladimir. Procrastinating? Perhaps he was. Vladimir looked at him, about to reply when their eyes locked.

Suddenly Vladimir was no longer in the magic club room. Rather, he was sitting on his knees in front of a very tall man that he'd never seen his entire life, yet this man felt so familiar, as if Vladimir had seen him every day for the his entire life. His face felt hot as he looked away from the man, not in control of his own actions as he wiped tears from his own cheeks, he had become very pale and he was physically very young for some reason. He had no idea what was going on, and he was overwhelmed with feelings of worthlessness and fear, he wanted to yell back at this man who was extensively scolding a child far more harshly than what was needed, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, rather, he felt as if he were only watching through the eyes of someone else and feeling exactly what they were feeling, he couldn't do anything to help.  
Within a moment he was gone from the scene; instead lying in a bed at a slightly older age, with headphones in. Music was playing, but that was the least of what he was able to focus on despite the obvious attempts to make it the only possible thing to focus on. The same voice that had been yelling at him from the last place he'd been was yelling from another room, maybe another floor, yelling his name - no, yelling Lukas's name - every single time he heard the name he could feel his stomach get a little colder and his body tense up, and every time he heard any other sound that this mysterious man made he could feel anxiety taking over every part of his body, and had he not figured out that he wasn't viewing things from his own eyes he'd assume it was the amount of anxiety that Lukas had been experiencing during this time being what was immobilizing him.

In the blink of an eye - actually, quite a bit of blinking, he was back in the magic club room with Lukas still looking down at him, still waiting for a reply - what was the question again? Looking around the room, it finally fully hit him that he was back in the club room. "Vlad?" Lukas spoke as the Romanian continued to take in his surroundings, to Lukas, he appeared to be suddenly beyond confused for no reason whatsoever. "Are y'alright? Lost ya for a second." He gently elbowed Vladimir in the side, had he only been in that flashback-like state for a second?  
Vladimir shifted closer to Lukas, hesitating before wrapping his arms around him tightly in a sorta bear hug. They both needed it, Vladimir needed comfort for what he'd just seen and Lukas probably needed a lot of help for what he'd been through, or might still be going through, for the supposed reason that Lukas was always hiding in that peaceful spot of his mind that wasn't going to let him break down in front of his friends. "What about you? Are you okay?" Vladimir asked as Lukas gingerly began to hug him back, beyond confused and having no idea about what Vladimir knew or what his friend had seen. "Hm? Of course m'fine.." Lukas seemed to relax a little a few seconds into the hug, quite content with their level of intimacy at this point. "Are you sure? Are you safe at home? That must've been-" Lukas abruptly let go of Vladimir, pushing away from him "How much do you know?" He outwardly seemed distressed about something for once, and Vladimir began to question his choices. Was he doing more harm than good by questioning him about his home life? It was too late to stop now and forget he saw anything, of course, and seconds passed before Vladimir could come up with a proper response through his thoughts and trying to guess how Lukas might be feeling right now.   
"Not a lot, but if you're not safe at home you can stay with me."  
Lukas let out an audible sigh, "Vladimir, I'm going to be fine,"  
"Going to be? Lukas please, if you're not safe at your home you'll be safe with me.."  
Lukas pulled his knees to his chest, keeping quiet for almost a whole minute as Vladimir watched him, waiting for a reply. The one minute of silence felt like an entire year to the Romanian, but he knew that pushing Lukas to respond faster than the time he needed wouldn't help either of them, so he resigned to being patient with his friend about responding to the offered help about the situation he'd accidentally been made aware of.  
"I'll have to decline," he finally spoke, his voice quiet and almost apologetic.


End file.
